


First Kiss

by snowqueenlou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Established Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Eternal Sterek, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Group chat, Kissing, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, excessive use of emojis, summer vacation from college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueenlou/pseuds/snowqueenlou
Summary: Stiles kisses and tells. The pack is invested.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124





	First Kiss

SUPERPACK PACK CHAT

Stiles: Hey everybody! I just got my first wolf kiss! It was ah-mazing!

Erica: get it Batman. 💋

Isaac: (...)

Isaac: nobody believes that stiles.

Malia: How is it different from a Coyote?

Stiles: what? 

Stiles: you know what, nevermind don’t answer that. 

Jackson: I won the pool

Stiles: wtf Jax, why would you take bets on that? Gah i don’t want an answer for that either!

Jackson: Because I can, assface.

Stiles: Don’t you start, lizard breath.

Derek: (…)

Derek: (…)

Derek: (…)

Stiles: SO. As i was saying, AWESOME! I mean, a little slobbery and kind of gross but 10/10 would kiss again!

Lydia: I can relate

Jackson: hey!

Lydia: 😉 👅

Stiles: yeah, I’ll probably never see her again though, she’s moving to Washington State on Tuesday. 😭

Erica: 👀😵👿🖕🏼

Stiles: wait! I have pictures, wanna see? 

Jackson: you recorded it? God, such a perv stilinski.

Stiles: fuck off jackass you’re not pissing on my joy.

(Derek has left the chat)

Stiles: Anyways look at this gorgeous girl!

  
Stiles:  
  


Erica: (…)

Isaac: (...)

Malia: (...)

Malia: Okay Stiles. Wow.

Isaac: *headdesk*

Isaac: I don’t deserve any of this 

(Isaac has left the chat)

Lydia: Stiles, you’re a moron.

Liam: Does… Derek know?

Stiles: he should, he’s the one that set it all up for me, why? Where’d he go anyways?

Jackson: Jesus Stilinski, you’re even dumber than you usually are.

Lydia: he really really is.

Liam: what, I don’t get it. I mean, that’s not the picture I would have used, but she’s really pretty Stiles.

Stiles: She is! Such a gorgeous girl! ❤️

Lydia: I’d think you could be more sensitive. 

Stiles: I know, I got kind of gendernormative didn’t I, but to be fair she’s kind of a praise-hound! ❤️❤️

Sheriff: 🥦❤️🤓🤯🤠😽☠️💩💩💩

Stiles: who showed my dad emojis? What does that even mean!? Ugh nm.

Sheriff: 😃 kiddo I’ve been using text jargon since you had to type it then hold the pager upside down 🙃

Liam: Hi Mr. Sheriff!

Erica: Liam, you suckup. 🤓

Corey: what’s a pager?

Mason: I’ll show you later. And NO it’s not an euphemism before anybody starts!

Erica: 🍑

Brett: hey I finally got in the group text! What’s happening guys?

Erica: Stiles kissed a girl and he liked it.

Sheriff: 😆

Danny: hey Brett. 

Brett: Oh, um, good for Stiles? Hey Danny. 

Erica: I’ve got $20 on “Darett” by spring break!

Boyd: you’re so cute when you ship. 

Erica: 💋👅🍆

Stiles: ffs Erica!

Jackson: I’ll take that bet Erica.

Mason: I’m in. I’ll put my money on no later than the end of the week.

Jackson: you’re on, even Danny’s not that big of a player.

Brett: I’m still here guys.

Danny: Mason wins. We went clubbing last Friday. Good times.

Erica: I still called it! Boyd, I sooooo called it.

Boyd: you did babe. Proud of you.

Jackson: Mason you little cheat!

Mason: Lol fastest $40 i ever made.

Kira: omg everybody my phone was blowing up! What a cute puppy Stiles! Give her a squeeze from me!

Stiles: I KNOW! I LOVE HER FLOOFY FACE! 🥰

Liam: whatever tickles your pickle.

Mason: dude, liam, you gotta spend less time with Coach Finstock.

Scott: DUDE! That’s so cool! Alli wants to know if you got to meet Glenda the brown bear yet? She’s awesome!

Lydia: (...)

Scott: also Zeus, did you meet Zeus the caracal? This is allison btw.

Lydia: (...)

Stiles: Hi Allison! I know! And i got to feed a wallaby! BEST SUMMER JOB EVAR!!! 

Lydia: Stiles you TWIT! Is she an ACTUAL WOLF? LIKE A DOG WOLF? STILES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.

Stiles: Obviously, what did you think I was talking about? She’s not a dog, she’s a Grey Wolf. Her name is Gertrude, she’s 7 years old, got a shoulder full of buckshot and is disabled so she's going to be a full time resident up at NW Trek.

Jackson: the hell, stiles.

Erica: hahahalol omg lmaooooo 🤦♀️😂😆🔥💥 🍆 🍑 🍆 /throws confetti/ 

Boyd: 😉

Sheriff: 😆😆

Liam: I still don’t get it.

Scott: I don’t either man. What’s with all the eggplants erica. Is boyd cooking?

Erica: 😂😂😂

Stiles: Fuck.

  
  
  


____

Stiles: guys why is Derek outside my house with a… is that a boom box?

Erica: Boyd I TOLD you not to let him watch that movie again. Fucking Lloyd Dobbler!

Boyd: who do you think gave him the boom box?

(Stiles has left the chat)

Erica: GET IT BATMAN! 🍆🍆💋 🤘🏻🦊 💦🎉🎉🎉🍑🍆

Jackson: I STILL WIN THE POOL, YOU CAN ALL SUCK IT LOSERS!

Boyd: never let it be forgotten the boom box was MY idea.

Erica: yeah baby your ideas are the BEST IDEAS! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

  
  


____

Sheriff: Jesus. I’m gonna have to arrest those two. They’re still in the yard.

Sheriff: 💩

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're stalled out on your latest WIP, so you're doodling around on youtube at 2am and you see a video titled "My first kiss... with a wolf." 
> 
> I make no apologies. Also, Say Anything is a classic. Lloyd Dobbler forever.


End file.
